Just Another Love Story
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: (AU) L is the new student in his high school called Aurora Skies Academy, the smartest boarding school in Japan. Light fell in love with L and hoping L loves him back. A popular all-male club is falling apart and need people sign up the club and hoping they have the people they expected to be. Then again, not everything goes according to plan. Warning: Languages, Yaoi, Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Love Story**

**Summary: L is the new student in his high school called Aurora Skies Academy, the smartest boarding school in Japan. Light fell in love with L and hoping L loves him back. A popular all-male club is falling apart and need people sign up the club and hoping they have the people they expected to be. Then again, not everything goes according to plan…**

**A/N: I'm kind of sick of writing psychological horror and feel like to a humor story. It's been long since I wrote an ACTUAL humor story. So I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Death Note (duh) because I'm too stupid to think of something like that (obviously my old stories shows how stupid I am back then). P.S. This may be a crossover of Pitch Perfect. So yeah enjoy!**

A girly group called A Beautiful Red Lipstick, an all-girls group full of rude bitches. The main leader is Misa Amane, the most girly and annoying girl in group. They are the top best group in Japan. A Beautiful Red Lipstick comes on stage and gets position.

"1, 2, 3, 4" Misa Amane counted down and now started dancing and singing.

_I, I have new life_

_You would hardly recognize me,_

_I'm so glad,_

_How could a person like me care for you?_

_Why do I bother?_

_When you're not the one for me_

_Ooooooo,_

_Is enough, enough_

_I saw the sign and it opened my eyes,_

_I saw the sign,_

_And I am happy now,_

_Living without you,_

_I've left you all alone,_

_I saw the sign and it opened my eyes,_

_I saw the sign,_

The girly group was doing wonderful; they know how to impress the crowd. The waiting group called Crazy Twisters, an all-guys group looking the group backstage. The main leader who isn't important to the story was getting ready for each person. The main leader realized they are missing one person:

Mello

Mello was in bathroom but realize he needs to hurry or else he won't be on stage. He quickly ran to the backstage and return to his group.

"Mello, where the hell you been?" The angry main leader said.

"In the bathroom, you know." The main leader rolled his eyes and looked the girly group. The girly group finally was over and went back to the backstage. This one jerk girl named Holly went in front of them.

"You guys are wonderful, no I'm lying you guys sucks go kill yourself. Go brothers!" The girly group left them alone. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Ok, guys F this up and tell everybody you guys were born without butthole and all comes out on front." The main leader smiled at them and went on stage. They get on their position. The main leader started to sing and music begins.

_Oh, whoa (3x)_

_You know you love me, I know you care,_

_You shout whenever, and I'll be there,_

_You want my love, you want my heart,_

_And we will never ever ever be apart,_

_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playing,_

_We're just friends, or are you saying,_

_So there's another one, looks right in eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

The main leader gave the microphone to Mello.

_And I was like,_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_My baby, baby, baby, no_

Mello didn't felt really good. He felt like he was going to throw up. He tries to hold it in but suddenly he started to throw up on the stage. He puked everywhere. He looked around embarrassed. The girly group giggled while Mello just stood there like an idiot who just did something stupid. This had to be the most embarrassing thing for not only just Mello but for the whole group. Everybody (except the people who got throw up on) laughed the group even the judges.

**4 Months Later**

**L P.O.V**

Finally arrived the school, I heard it was great school for my skills. I am the smartest in orphan. I grabbed my suitcase while the man grabbed my other suitcases. I looked around the place. This school is pretty huge. I saw a woman.

"Welcome to Aurora Skies Academy, we are glad you came here. Do you have the card that they gave you?" I grabbed my card and gave to the woman. She looked at the paper.

"Ok, where you're going to go is see that building right there. Your room number is 26." She pointed to the building. I nodded.

"Here's you whistle, don't blow it unless it's really happening." I slowly nodded and went to the building. I went inside the building and walked to my room. Room 26 huh? I guess this when everything change. I opened the door and went inside. I looked around. I saw my roommate. He had black hair with all different colors with it, a very dark outfit and purple eyes. He had a pocket knife on his hand.

"Hi, I'm L the new student." I took my hand out waiting for a hand shake. He just stares at me. I put my hand away.

"Do you speak English?" He just keeps staring at me.

"No English?" Still staring at me.

"Yes English?" And still staring at me.

"How about Japanese?" Nothing.

"Just tell me what language you speak." I didn't get anything from my roommate. I just put my stuff down and sighed. Well, this going to be an interesting year I guess. I went outside and looked around. This place is so huge. There's groups, clubs, cliques, all that type of stuff. I'm not use to the whole outside world since I been trapped in home all these years homeschooled and finally got out from it. I may end up the clique called The Weirdest Strangest Kids. I mean is that all the homeschooled kids are? I saw a group called Crazy Twisters. I went up the group and looked.

"Um hey, will you like to join our club?" A blonde boy with long hair said.

"No, I'm just looking I somehow heard this group before just don't remember."

"We're the Crazy Twisters the most popular all-male group in Japan, and we sing all types of songs." A red-haired boy said.

"A singing group, I'm sorry to say this but doesn't that sound like some boring High School Musical club?" Great way getting friends L, just great maybe you will get beat up from them on your first day!

"Well, kind of except we don't act or play. We just sing and dance in front millions of people. And I bet you have a beautiful voice to sing our songs."

"I'm sorry I can't sing at all plus it sounds really boring and sucks." The blonde looked at me angry.

"Um, excuse me but singing and dancing for fame doesn't suck you ass." I smirked at the blonde. So he's furious about that, huh. The red-haired boy tries calm down the blonde boy. I walked away from them. I went inside the school and find my locker. I opened my locker and put all my stuff in there. I grabbed all the things I need. The school bell rings. Time to go to class I guess. I looked at the schedule. I sighed and looked around for my class. I finally find my class. I opened the door and went inside. Everybody was staring at me. The teacher went up to me.

"Students, this is our new student L Lawliet. I'm Ms. Cheerios, your English teacher please sit next to Light Yagami." Haha, cheerios… The caramel brown hair boy raises his hand looking at me. I walked over there and sat down with him.

**Light P.O.V**

I was looking out the window bored. Ms. Cheerios (haha, cheerios…) was calling everybody's name. When she called my name of course I say here. What else I will say? Ms. Cheerios was going started the lesson until I heard somebody opening the door. Someone is late. I look and see who it is and looked back the window. Wait a minute let's go back staring at him again. I looked at him.

Mother of God...

I opened my mouth and keep staring at the attractive man. He looks so…different from the rest. Very odd looking. Why the hell do I like it though?!

"Students, this is our new student L Lawliet. I'm Ms. Cheerios, your English teacher please sit next to Light Yagami." Um, eh…excuse me? I raised my hand up so he knows which one he supposed to sit. He walked over here and sat down with me. Oh god, he's sitting next to me. He sits so odd. I keep staring at the very attractive man. He turned his head and looked at me. Oh god, he's so sexy in face to face. I saw his mouth moving. OMG, he's still staring at me. Ok, Light Yagami calm your dick down he's just a guy (or I like to call him Sex God) it's not like he's going to kiss you in front the class.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" I finally pay attention to him. Oh god, he's probably thinks I'm gay now. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh, sorry I was just you know thinking about plans and stuff." That was close one.

"Understood, I guess. I was just going to ask why you were staring at me but I guess that answer my question. My name is L Lawliet." He took his hand out. I shake his hand. Yes, I'm touching his hand!

"My name is Light Yagami it's nice to meet you L." We stopped shaking our hands and put my hand on the desk.

After chatting in class, class is finally over. I went up to L.

"Hey, what class do you have after this?" He looked at his schedule.

"Algebra," I looked at his schedule. Room 13 huh, I know where that is. I have that class next. I already know History anyways.

"I know where that is, I could take you there."

"Aren't you going to miss your next class?" Oh don't worry baby, who says we're going to room 13? We're going to my room number 39 sexy.

"Don't worry; my class is right next to yours so I shouldn't be worried." He nodded and followed me. I watch him walking inside his class. I quickly went inside my class.

**L P.O.V**

Light Yagami is really nice but I felt weird when he was staring at me. Actually I felt very uncomfortable but whatever. Anyways, I have to sit with a blonde girl named Misa Amane. Everybody was pretty shocked when I sat next to her. I wonder why though. Maybe she's really popular or something like that. I heard whispers (these people aren't really good at whispering) about either Misa and I or just I like:

_I can't believe a guy like him sitting next to Misa Amane she is cool as ever!_

_No way! Him and her sitting together?! That has to be the most horrible part-up ever!_

_Misa-Misa shouldn't have to sit a strange looking guy like him I mean what if he's a killer? (That made no sense.)_

_I feel bad for her, she have to sit next to…him._

_What an odd person! Who told him to come around here?_

Of course the bitchy people always are saying something, huh. Whatever, don't like it go suck a dick.

Finally the class is over and we have break. I went outside continuing looking for clubs I want join. I saw a club that seems interesting. I look at the paper. I saw a caramel brown skinned boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He had green headphones on his shoulder, a black t-shirt that says brofist, dark blue jeans, and green sneakers. He looked at the paper then looked at me.

"Hey bro, looking for clubs too?" I nodded.

"Yeah me too, there's a lot clubs I want join but I'm not sure what I want to join though. I'm Jay White by the way." He took his hand out. I shake his hand.

"I'm L Lawliet, nice to meet you Jay White."

"You're name is L, well I guess I'm not going to be hard saying your name." I nodded. The person from the group came.

"Ah, watashitachi no kurabu e yokoso muryo sain'appu o shite kudsai!" The man said it in Japanese. Jay looked at him confused.

"I'm American please speak English." Jay said it slowly. I giggled.

"He said "Welcome to our club please sign up"." He nodded.

"Oh, I'm American so I don't understand no Japanese you know how us Americans are." I smiled.

"It's ok; I'm also from another country."

"Really where are you from?"

"England,"

"Really how is it there? Americans just go eat, sleep, and shit." I laughed.

"It's very peaceful there." He smiled. The school bell rings.

"Well, I better get to class. I see you later L!" He hurry went to his class. Jay is really nice and funny. What a cool American guy!

**Mello P.O.V**

Now's its lunch and we haven't got anyone. Will anyone be interested our group? We waited for someone to come. I sighed.

"This is cold blood man, nobody haven't come here except that guy with black messy hair." Matt said.

"Just keep praying for anyone. We will soon have our hot men in the group and go back and kick those bitches down." Matt sighed. A boy with dark brown hair, caramel brown skinned boy with green headphones came.

"Oh hi, my name is Mello and this is Matt and we're in the Crazy Twisters. Can you sing?"

"Oh yeah, totally man." We smiled at him.

"Ok, challenge me." Matt said. The guy and Matt had a singing challenge.

"Aah,"

"Aaah,"

"Aaaaah,"

"Aaaaaaah," The guy does some crazy moves while singing. He looked down and stopped singing. He looked at us and sings that last note. We clapped.

"Wow that was great what your name is?"

"My name is Jay White. I'm the only guy who can sing in my family with teeth." We nodded. I gave him the paper.

"I see you at the audiences, Jay." He smiled and left.

**L P.O.V**

My third and fourth class is finally over and now it's lunch. I grabbed my lunch and look a spot to sit to eat. A guy bumped into me a little.

"Ouch," The guy turned around and looked at me. It's Light Yagami.

"L, I'm glad I bump into you well not really. Come on let's sit together." I nodded and followed him. He found a seat and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Sorry for bumping into you by way I didn't mean to do it."

"It's ok, it happens." Light nodded. He took a bite on his sandwich.

"So, did you have any new friends around here yet?"

"Yeah, I have Jay. He's pretty cool."

"Jay? Isn't he American? Well that's doesn't matter I'm glad you're friends with Jay he's a pretty cool guy." I nodded. I heard some girls singing. I looked around and I saw girls singing with Misa Amane.

"That's the A Beautiful Red Lipstick. They are the most popular girls in this school because they won a hundred times."

"Who the hell called an all-female group A Beautiful Red Lipstick?"

"That's what I'm saying." I smiled.

"The girl with the blonde hair and red lipstick is Misa Amane."

"I know I sat next to her at Algebra." He looked at me shocked.

"You sat next to her?" I nodded.

"That…is awesome. You must be the coolest person now."

"Ha, I doubt that people were shocked but they felt sorry for her because I sat next to her. I'm not really a weirdo."

"Don't listen to them; you're amazing person I like sitting next to you I mean I missed you when I went to my second period." What?

"What?"

"Um, nothing I mean I didn't mean it in that way. I mean…" I laughed.

"GOD!" A guy with black hair with glasses shouted and ran over here and sat to Light.

"God, I'm glad I found you!" Who calls someone God? This guy.

"Oh hi Mikami," Light said it unhappily.

"Who is this?"

"This is L my new friend." I waved to him.

"He kind of looks like Jeff the Killer." He whispered to Light. This guy doesn't know how to whisper.

"He doesn't look nothing like Jeff the Killer! Unlike the guy I saw in my fourth period he had red eyes." Oh god…

"Well I'm glad we could all hang out with you, God." Why the fuck does he calls Light, God?

"Hey, Mikami I'm going to show him around the school ok?" He nodded.

"Are you going to come back to this table?"

"Um, sure I guess." Light and I got up and walked away from the crazy guy.

"So, he calls you God?"

"Yup,"

"Why does he even call you, God?"

"I have no idea." I saw the two guys from the Crazy Twisters. Still wanting more people in their group huh? I guess so.

"You want sign up for them?" I looked at him.

"No, I think it's stupid plus I can't even sing."

"You should it's pretty club; I'm signing up for it. I hope they pick me in their group."

"You can sing?" He nodded.

"We should keep going." He nodded and started walking. After walking around in circles, we finally went to class. We both had Gym which sucks because I hate Gym. Everybody was changing except me because I forget to bring my gym clothes. We all stand in a line while the mean evil gym teacher Mr. Judge was talking. Nothing important of course just:

We're champions' blah, blah, blah,

We're the most talented blah, blah, blah,

I'm retarded angry man, who's going to single forever blah, blah, blah,

The only words I heard from that man was "we're going to run 17 laps today." Nothing special, nothing new. Everybody but me (I was hiding under the seats) was running laps. It was going great until Mr. Judge found me.

"L, what the hell you're doing?!"

"Um, I'm doing horizontal running? " I nervously smiled and kicked my legs in air.

"Get your ass here and start doing your 17 laps!" I got up and started running. Somebody needs a chill pill.

After a tiring 17 laps, we went to take a quick shower. When we took a quick shower the period was finally over (thank god I can't stay one minute with Mr. Judge).

Finally school is over I could finally relax at my room. I saw Light Yagami with Misa Amane. I saw them hugging romantically. When before she left him she blow him a kiss and left. I went to Light to see what's going on.

"So, you're Misa Amane's boyfriend? Wow, shocking news everybody." He smiled.

"Don't tell anyone she wants to keep it a secret."

"Why?"

"I don't know, so you want go to my room and hang out?" I nodded. He smiled.

**Light P.O.V**

Gym class is the second class I have with L (yes I could watch him running without him knowing it I hope) which I'm very glad of. I changed into my gym clothes in hurry because 1. I want watch L dressing up and 2. Mikami watch me dressing up and sometimes try to touch me (sexually). I change my clothes successful and secretly look at L. My disappointment was that L wasn't changing. We all stand in a line because Mr. Judge is very scary man. He likes to talk for hours and hours and I wish he could shut up for once and just begin. We all ran 17 laps. I was looking for L but nowhere found until…

"L, what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at L. L looks scared.

"Um, I'm horizontal running?" He nervously smiled and kicked his legs in air. He looked so cute doing that. I smiled at the joke he made.

"Get your ass here and start doing your 17 laps!" L got up and started running. While I was running I thought I should get closer to L you know jog and talk. I jogged to L.

"Hey, are you ok? He looks pretty angry about your joke."

"Yeah, I'm fine about that it's just I can't like run right!" He was running differently than all us.

"Don't worry if you fall I care you." He smiled at me. Genius Light strikes again!

After running 17 laps, we all took a quick shower. I wanted to take shower with L but I have dreamed that to happen. I was having a good shower until Mikami came inside my shower!

"God, I'm been waiting for this my whole life." I looked at him frighten. He was cleaning me. He wanted me to clean him back but fuck that! He tried lean in and KISS me but…

"HELP ME I'M GETTING RAPE!" Just as planned.

After almost got rape by Mikami in the shower I dry myself and finally Gym is over. I could not stay with Mr. Judge's bull shit and Mikami wanted to rape me. I was the first one who ran out there.

School is over and I hope Mikami don't find me (because the next time he WILL rape me). I went outside and saw Misa smiling at me. My secret: THE Misa Amane is my girlfriend. Shocking, but true.

"Light, I miss you so much I have been practicing a lot with the girls! I'm so glad I have a boyfriend like you!" I still don't why I'm dating her for.

"Yeah, I miss you too!" I hugged her romantically. We don't kiss, we only kiss once and that's all we will ever kiss. We stopped hugging and she smiled at me.

"I have to go, we going to have audiences in two days so yeah I see you tomorrow! Bye, Light I'll miss you!" She blows me a kiss. I smirked and watch her left. Thank god, I thought she never leaves. I saw L. Oh hello my love.

"So, you're Misa Amane's boyfriend? Wow, shocking news everybody." I'm who's? Oh no, my love that just slut who keeps THINKING I'm her boyfriend. I'm your and only lover. I smiled.

"Don't tell anyone she wants to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Because she's slut that's why.

"I don't know so do you want go to my room and hang out?" He nodded. I smiled. I'm going to get laid tonight!

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the story because I did. This story took me FOREVER to write. So I really hope you enjoy it. I see you next time (if it's a next time) ok bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello I'm back! I'm glad you people are enjoying because it took me forever writing this (this takes longer than my psychological stories which it's shocking) anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own Death Note. :P P.S. Someone awesome is going to be on the story! Hint: Apples.**

**L P.O.V**

I went inside his room and look around. His room looks pretty cool. I saw some DJ materials. He must do some music or something like. Then there are books next to his bed maybe for studying. I also saw trophies for tennis. He must be really good at tennis. I wonder if he will like to play tennis with me one day. Yeah I also play tennis too; just I'm too lazy to play tennis these days.

"So what do you think of my room? Not really how I wanted but it's good enough for me." I smiled.

"It's looks pretty cool here unlike my room. So how's your roommate?" I lay down on bed. I was waiting for that the whole day. He sat next to me.

"He's fine, he just keep begging me for apples. That's all that bugs me, other than that he's cool." I nodded.

"So how's your roommate?"

"Speechless."

"Oh you got that creepy emo guy. Don't worry he's not going kill you in your sleep, I hope." I smiled.

"So you play tennis huh?" I stood up and looked at the trophies.

"Yeah, I won a thousand times. How about you, do you play tennis?" I nodded.

"Maybe we could play tennis together one day I will be expecting that." I smiled and looked at him. He looked at me. He leans closer to me. I looked into his light brown eyes. He got on top of me He lean closer to my face. He was so close our lips almost touch. He put his hand on my cheek. I looked deep into his light brown eyes. I closed my eyes and lean closer to him until…

"YO, LIGHT I'M HERE!" I heard the door closed. I opened my eyes and looked at Light awkward.

"Light, I'm here…oh you guys want a moment?" I saw a boy with black hair, pale skin, kind of gothic outfit.

**Light P.O.V**

"So you play tennis huh?" He stood up and looked at my trophies. L, why do you have to be so adorable?!

"Yeah, I won a thousand times. How about you, do you play tennis?" Because I want serve you. He nodded. Yes, I can a date with him by playing tennis I mean a hang out…

"Maybe we could play tennis together one day I will be expecting that." He smiled and looked at me. I looked at him and lean closer to him. I looked into his dark black eyes. I got on of him and lean closer to his face. I was so close our lips almost touch. I put my hand on his cheek. His cheek feels so smooth. I looked deep into his eyes. I closed my eyes and felt him lean closer to me. He is going to kiss me! My dream is coming true! My dream is...

"YO, LIGHT I'M HERE!" RYUK, YOU IDIOT! I heard the door closed. I opened my eyes and saw L looked at me awkward. I turned around my head to Ryuk.

"Light, I'm here…oh you guys want a moment?" WE DID UNTIL YOU CAME HERE YOU APPLE BOY! You crushed my dreams!

"Um, I should be going on." I got off on top of him. He got up and waved at me.

"I see you again, bye Light." He left my room.

"RYUK WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE EARLY?!" I throw a pillow at him.

"Maybe to harass you, maybe to crush your dreams or maybe…"

"You're a…a horrible person, Ryuk! How can do this to me?! We going to kiss, then have sex, then another sex and then…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Aren't you dating Misa Amane? Let me replay that. THE Misa Amane and you're cheating on HER? Wow, you really are gay aren't you? Ha, I knew it! Light Yagami IS gay everybody! He loves a creepy looking guy everybody!"

"Shut up, I'm not cheating on her! And I'm not gay!"

"That's what she said."

"That's why you're not getting an apple." He looked at me shocked.

"WHAT, oh come on buddy you know didn't mean it like that. I was just joking like another bros do. They joke around and stuff."

"No matter what you say you're not getting an apple."

"I tell L you want have sex with him."

"Apple store here we come!" I got up and walked with Ryuk.

**L P.O.V**

This must be awkward for Light. I mean I was about to kiss him and he already has a girlfriend. He is dating THE Misa Amane. It's not like he wants me to kiss him right? He can't be gay right? When I saw his big light brown eyes I just want to kiss him right there! But he leaning closer to my face in fact he was on TOP of ME! He put his hand on my cheek. He didn't even say anything when I was leaning closer to KISS HIM. Maybe he really is gay. No he can't be maybe he just want friendly kiss? No I'm thinking too much. This sounds like some teenage stupid love story. (At least it's not like Twilight.)

I went inside my room and turned the light on. I saw my roommate giving me the evil look.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted the lights off." I turned off the lights and my roommate continues doing what he was doing before. I took off my shirt and pants and fell asleep on my bed.

The very next day I opened my eyes and looked around. I got up and grabbed a robe. I took off my boxer and wear my robe. I walked myself to the shower room and went inside.

"_You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say,"_ I was singing looking for a spot where I can a take a shower before school starts.

"_I'm talking loud not saying much,_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet,_

_You shoot me, but I get up," _I took off my robe off and went inside the shower.

"_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_Ricochet, take your aim,_

_Fire away, fire away," _I was taking a good shower until…

"YOU CAN SING!" I turned around and jumped and went to corner. I turn off my shower and keep looking at boy. Is it that the same guy from Crazy Twisters? The red-haired boy?

"What are you doing here?"

"You said yesterday you couldn't see yet I hear you singing right now wonderfully. You were singing Titanium right?"

"Seriously I'm nude."

"So, I seen much guys nude before and you're not stopping me leaving here."

"I'm not going to sing anything until you cover your junk."

"And I'm not going leave here until you sing for me." I sighed.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,"_ The red-haired boy started singing with me.

"_Fire away, fire away,"_ He smiled at me while singing.

"_Ricochet, take your aim,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

_I'm Titanium,_" I smiled at him while singing enjoying singing with him.

"_You shoot me down but I won't fall,_

_I'm Titanium" _We stopped singing and smiled at each other. I looked down and then look up after seeing his…well. He looked down and realized.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty brave about this with another man." I nodded.

"I'm Matt by the way."

"I'm L, nice to meet you." I keep staring at him waiting for him to leave.

"Oh, see you at audience tomorrow!" He went back to his own shower. The most awkward shower I ever had.

After taking a shower I went to my room and change clothes. Last time I'm taking a shower over there. I wore my usual outfit and went outside. I walked around the school until Light came up to me.

"Hey L, what's up?" I wonder if he remembers what happened in his room. Probably not since he has a girlfriend, Misa Amane. Maybe I should ask him? No, probably thinks I'm gay and I like him then for asking him.

"Nothing much, how about you Light?"

"Nothing really, just bored. I'm afraid that Mikami is going to find me any minute now."

"Why is that?"

"Because he tried to rape me in gym shower." I giggled.

"It isn't funny! He really tried to rape me!" We stopped walking and look at each other. Oh no, it's happening again. He lean closer to me with his eyes closed. I-is he trying to kiss me? No way he can't be there's no way in possible that he will…

"GOD!" Oh Jesus, help this guy… Light lean back away from me and opened his eyes and looked at Mikami.

"Yes, Mikami?"

"I'm so glad you found you before class!" He looked at me; he gave me the evil eyes. What the hell?

"Oh hi L," He said unhappily. Rude much, huh? I waved to him. The school bell rings.

"Well, L and I should be going now let's go L."

"You and L have the same class on first period right, God?" He nodded.

"I just need a little chat with L and I will return him." He smiled at Light. He nodded and left me alone with this crazy man.

"Ok, I saw God almost kissing you so leave MY God alone or I will hurt you. I know you like him and if you ever touch him sexually I WILL cut you. Understood?" I nodded. He let me go and ran to class. Mikami is a crazy man. I feel bad for Light.

I went inside the class and sat down next to Light. I saw Light reading a book. I remember what Mikami said. Wait I realize when he say "touch him SEXUALLY" why on earth will I want touch Light in position giving him a boner or make him horny for me? That makes no sense. Plus if we were dating I'll probably be the girl in the relationship I mean look at me and look at him he's hot! I mean…he's ok I guess… YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! He looked at me worried.

"Hey what's wrong did Mikami say something creepy to you?"

"Um, yeah he said something about me and you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, probably he thinks we have a thing going since you almost kissed me." He looked away my face.

"Oh, sometimes I think of my girlfriend towards you." I knew he wasn't gay, he can't be. I mean…you got the idea.

"Oh, I thought you were gay for half second but guess not." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, right," Ms. Cheerios haha is talking so much that she doesn't even notice we were talking the whole time instead paying any attention to her.

In my second class I sat down next to Misa Amane. She turned her head and looked at me with a smile. What's that all about? Maybe she notices something about me and Light. Everybody was shock that Misa Amane is smiling at me. I don't really see any big deal with it but it must be huge for everyone since she is popular.

"Are you L Lawliet?" I turned my head around and look at her.

"Um, yes?"

"Light told me all about you! He most really likes you as friend of course." I'm not sure about friendship but continue.

"Yeah I like him too." Misa looked at me shocked.

"You like him?" I blush now I know why she was shock.

"A-as a friend nothing more nothing less," My face felt hot. She smiled.

"It's ok if you like him more than as friend. I'm won't get mad in fact you guys will actually look cute together." THE Misa Amane who is dating Light Yagami the genius guy secretly is completely fine if the creeper guy aka I liked him more than a friend? AND she thinks we look cute together? Wow. Either this all an act or just a dream coming true.

"Um, thanks Misa Amane."

"Please you just call Misa; you don't have to say my last name." Holy Jesus, either I died by heart attack because a shingami killed me and went to heaven or I'm just still at hospital from that car accident. DON'T WAKE ME UP! I smiled at Misa.

"So, are you going to be at audience? I think you should, I mean it proves you're cool person even if you didn't get in at least you try."

"I don't know, I mean singing isn't really my thing but maybe I will." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, I hope you and I can be really good friends!" I nodded. It was cool talking to Misa. This makes me one of the cool kids because talked to Misa Amane. Guess who popular now bitchy people? That's right, me! Can't handle the stuff I got!

**Matt P.O.V**

It was break time, I hurry ran to Mello to tell him about L the creeper looking guy who kind look like Jeff the Killer. Yeah, him. I ran to Mello holding his hands.

"Hey Mello, you know that guy with black mess hair, pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, and kind of look like Jeff the killer?" He nodded.

"That asshole, what about him?"

"He can sing and he sing amazingly so I thought why not see him in the audience tomorrow?"

"Why him? He's fucking douchebag." I lean to his ear.

"Because if we won't win if we don't have him in our group." I whispered into his ear.

"Why will he want to come to audience he said it nice and clean that he wasn't interest in our "stupid" group."

"Come on, Mello give him a chance." I lean closer to his face and push my lips to his. I pull away and looked at him. No one knows about our relationship. We kept it a secret because we didn't want our old group to laugh at us or anything. He sighed.

"Fine, but I need to know if he really sings well for our group. What's his name anyways?"

"His name is L."

"What an odd name."

**L P.O.V**

Its lunch already, yeah I know time goes fast. I grabbed my lunch and sat down at the bench. I saw Light wearing sunglasses. I smiled at him. He looks cute in them. Umm…don't know where that came from… He sat down next to me.

"Why with the sunglasses?"

"I'm hiding from Mikami. He's really crazy in love with me."

"Since when did he love you?"

"Since the first day I came here." I nodded.

"You look good with sunglasses." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, you look good with that outfit you wearing."

"Um, thanks but this is just original outfit"

"Well, you look good with those beautiful eyes." My heart started pound. A new feeling I never feel. My heart hurts. My face is burns. What is this feeling I have? What is this new feeling I have?

"Oh well, you have beautiful personality." My heart is smiling and hurts at same time now. Why do I feel like this now?

"You have beautiful appearance, L." What? Stop this stupid feeling now. What is this stupid new feeling I have all of suddenly why do I feel like this? I blush.

"I-I didn't mean…" I giggled at Light. He smiled at me. We were having fun just hanging out with each other. There was no Mikami to harass us. Just us at last. I feel so happy about it.

After hanging out with Light, lunch is over and time to go to the worst period of all time. Gym class. I change into my gym clothes because I bought them today (thank god, if I forget to get my gym clothes again I will have to wear a sweaty shirt and pants all day). I stand up in a line like everybody else. Mr. Judge came inside the gym and looked at me.

"I have my eyes on you Mr. Lawliet." Whatever, old man just says what you have to say and get on with it. Mr. Judge talks and talk for minutes about his high school experiences being at gym and all those stupid stuff that we really didn't care. I almost fell asleep in his "short" story. Today is pretty much my lucky day. We're playing tennis! I'm surprising good at it though (and I don't even like sports). I was challenge with Light; I remember looking at those trophies. Maybe, this will become a good game. We went to the tennis court. Light got two tennis rackets and a tennis ball and went up to me.

"I guess this is our lucky day, we could finally play tennis together." I nodded. I grabbed the tennis racket and ball.

**Normal P.O.V**

L grabbed the tennis racket and ball. This is just friendly game of tennis everyone. Nothing wrong about that, people. L went right side of the court and Light went left the court. L balances the tennis ball and hit the ball. The ball went so fast Light didn't even see it. He smiled to himself. This is going to be a fun game of tennis. He thought to himself. He grabbed the tennis ball, balance it then hit it. The game started to begin. Everybody was watching L and Light playing tennis. Mr. Judge was shocked at the amazing teenagers playing tennis very long. Mello and Matt were shocked watching the two boys playing tennis. Jay was amazed how well L can play the tennis. He was smiling the whole tennis game. Ryuk didn't really care he just wanted apples.

At the very end Light won the tennis game. Mr. Judge went to the two boys.

"Well done boys, I haven't seen a tennis game like that since creameries. You two get extra credit. Class is over, go take shower!" The two boys smiled at each other.

"Wow, L you were amazing maybe we should play tennis more often." Light said.

"Yeah, we should you were amazing too. I'm going to take a shower I'm tired from all that running." Light licked his lips. L went to take himself a shower.

L took himself a good shower unlike Light; he had to deal with Mikami again.

**A/N: I have to worst endings for Death Note, do I? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I know this kind of sucks but I work hard and stuff. So I see at the next chapter. I should start doing my other story but whatever. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to another part of Just Another Love Story! I'm actually enjoying this story. This is probably my most favorite humor story I ever wrote. I have good grammar and spelling I'm hoping. Also forget there will be some Mello and Matt action. Mostly L and Light since I ship them more than Mello and Matt, that's that. Also there will be more OC on here to have a lot people here. By the way Jay is the male version of my original female character Jasmine just let you know that. So I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Death Note just my ideas (well some because I kind of took some from Pitch Perfect) and my OC. Ok bye! Oh, also the singing part is break up because every time an important character sings the lyrics shows (yeah I'm not good at explaining) so yeah.**

The two nerdy boys who were possibly the leaders of music in this school, very weird yet very cool. They were on stage upset we all don't know why but the main nerdy boy was very mad for some reason.

"Here my friends, isn't just a high school clubs to have sex or get the ladies or men. This is some fun club not for sluts or man-sluts." As the boring nerdy boys continue making a huge deal about something really, after they were done complaining they first gave the papers for each group then went to get the audiences for others who want to join one of the clubs. A Red Beautiful Lipstick was looking for two girls in their club so there are not going to be a lot of girls trying to audience. Another group that isn't important, they weren't an all-male or female group. It was both genders. They were also looking for a group. Crazy Twisters (or Matt and Mello since they are the only ones) were dying for boys to join their group and hoping there will be enough people to continue their war with A Red Beautiful Lipstick club. The jerk girl Holly decided to have a little fun with Crazy Twisters aka the two boys named Matt and Mello.

"Guess that's what happens when you let two gay dickheads who are dating in your group. You puke yourself to bottom. Probably Mello threw up because he was sucking his dick early." Mello got mad and got up and looked the sluts.

"We are not going lose to overrated, brainless sluts this time; we will win at the finals. And we will be amazing, trust me."

"Sluts, very mature Mello just very."

"Did you even have sex with Justin Bieber or that was just lie to make you an attention whore?"

"No, I actually had sex with him; I even made a sex video at ." Mello made a disgusted face and sat down while the girls were like "no way, for real?" The main nerdy boy came back with a person.

"Here, comes the first person." A person with dirty blonde hair, vanilla skin, and blue butterflies' shirt and light blue shorts with pictures, the person smiled front everybody.

"Whatever you ready, girl." Misa said.

"Um, hi my name is Cody Ash."

"Oh, not girl…" Misa was kind of shocked.

"It's not girl…" She whispered to her group. Cody Ash started singing the song.

_We're talking away,_

_I don't know what I'm to say,_

_I'll to say anyway,_

After Cody sing the song, another person who isn't important came in trying to be a part of the girls. She was crying while she was singing. Jay came after the crying girl. He looked at her odd. He looked at everybody else.

"Do we have backup singers?" He looked at the nerdy boys. The nerdy boys nodded no.

"No, ok." Jay gets started by rubbing his body up to down to pull his crotch up. He opened his eyes and started singing.

_Today's another day to find you,_

_Shy away,_

_I'll be coming for your love, ok?_

_Take on me, take me on_

Jay was finally done, and says his final words before leaving the stage.

"Crushed it," He left the stage. Another non-important person came and sings for another group. Then two non-important sing for the girly group. Finally an important person Light Yagami came to the stage.

"Hi Light, I didn't know you were audience!" Misa the secretly girlfriend of Light waved her hand to him.

"Are you guys going on or something?" Holly looked at Misa; Holly had a secret crush on Light Yagami. I mean who wouldn't? He was perfect!

"Yeah, I am!" Misa decided to not keep it as a secret anymore. She wanted her Light-bear (that's what she calls him) so much it hurts. Light was just annoyed about his "girlfriend". Yeah, ever since L came here Light been thinking differently lately. He sighed.

"I'm Light Yagami." He was signing for the Crazy Twisters not the other group that isn't important.

"Yeah, we know that we heard your name just now." Light sighed again and started singing.

_I'll be gone in a day or two,_

_So needless to say_

_I'm odds and ends,_

_But I'll be stumbling away,_

_Slowly learning that life is ok,_

_Say after me,_

_It's no better to be safe than sorry,_

While Light was singing, Misa lean to Holly.

"He has such an amazing voice." She whispered to her. When Light finish singing the song, Matt and Mello clapped for him. He smiled and left. Another person with white hair, white clothes, pale skin looking like a ghost looked at everybody. He was touching his hair. Mello find him very odd. The ghost person said something but no one can't hear him not even one word.

"Um, I'm sorry what did you say?" The boy sighed.

"Hi, my name is Nate Rivers but you call me Near and I like to make two male dolls fuck each other." Matt and Mello actually NO ONE didn't hear the boy named Near. Matt and Mello looked at each other and ask if they heard him. They just smiled at him. Near started singing but it won't matter because no one can hear him with his smooth and kind of squeaky voice.

_Take on me, take me on_

_I'll be gone in a day or two,_

There were two boys who want to join Crazy Twisters but they are not important. There others were just non-important characters. After the last person, Matt was kind of disappointed that L didn't come. He saw L at backstage. He must been late.

"Wait, there's one more." He pointed to L. L came in front the stage at looked at everybody. Matt smiled at L while Mello looked at him upset. Misa smiled at L and waved at him.

"Hi L, I can't believe you came here! I thought you weren't at first but I'm so glad you came!" L waved at Misa.

"Um, can I borrow your cup?" Matt nodded and empties the cup and gave it to him. L sat down and put the cup down. Matt and Mello wondered what L is about to do. Misa smiled at L and knew what L was going to do.

_I got my ticket for the long way round,_

_Two bottle a whiskey for the way,_

_And I sure would like some sweet company,_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow,_

_Wha-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone,_

_When I'm gone,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone,_

L stopped doing cup song and looked at them. Matt smiled at L. Misa got up from her seat and clapped for L. Light was at the backstage and heard L sing. He was impressed how he sings. Mello thinks about L joining in his group since he is now the leader of the group. Mello didn't like how L said when they first met but L sings very well than everybody who audience. Mello sighed and finally make his decision.

He took the people who were agreed to their group and blindfold them. He took them where they are going to practice for their performance which that's the audition at. They took everybody's blindfolds off and everybody looked around.

"Welcome men, we are here to say few words before we could do anything else. Everybody put your scarf on your right hand." All the men did what Mello told them.

"Now everybody sing your name." Everybody sung their name and replied what Mello said.

"Ok, boys drink the blood from the brothers who came before you." L looked at them shocked. Yes, L got in.

"Dude, no that's gross." Matt was holding the cup; he lean front to L.

"Don't worry it's just beer." He whispered to him then winks at him. L drinks the cup and past on Light.

"Is this really "blood"?" He looked at the cup.

"No, it's beer." L whispered to Light.

"I don't drink beer." He whispered back to L.

"Dude just drink, don't complain." Matt said. Light sighed and drink the cup and past on the other person. Once that was done they were officially in Crazy Twisters. When school bell rings everybody went to class.

**Light P.O.V**

When I first heard L's voice singing, I felt like an angel was singing to me. He has such an amazing voice. I thought myself; Light Yagami (or everybody else like to call me behind my back Imagay Moon) was the best singer in this school. Why L lie about him can't sing, I mean he sings wonderful! Maybe he didn't want anyone to know he can sing and force him to join a singing club. Maybe I will ask him at Gym. All I'm hoping is Mikami not coming inside my shower again. I need shower buddy to protect me from very close being rape by Mikami because last time he touch me everywhere even my crotch! He needs a girlfriend. Fast.

Gym the last class for the day, thank god it's Friday or else I will have to listen to Mr. Judge's stories about his horrible life. No wonder he's a lonely teacher. He's pathetic. Today we will be playing dodge ball a game that is hard somehow. Thank goodness L was in my team.

You are probably wondering if any of the Crazy Twisters are in one of classes. Well I only see few of them at Gym. I see L twice (yes!). Near the quietest talking person in here that we could barely hear a sound from him is in my class. He's in other team though. Also Jay, Mello, and Matt were here too. Jay was in my team and Matt and Mello was in the other team with Near. Sad part is that Mikami was in my group so I'm completely fucked.

Everybody was break up into two separate parts. My team on the right, the other team on the left. I was right next to L so I could chat and push him over to not get hit by a ball. L was standing there while everybody was getting ready. Mikami was looking around try to find me. I rather get hit in my balls by the ball than Mikami finding me with L (and that's sad). I know he hates L because he saw us about to kiss. (I hate Mikami for ruining my chance.) I decided to chat with L.

"So, I thought you can't sing." He smiled.

"I lied, I just didn't want to anyone know I could sing." I nodded.

"What makes you change your mind about Crazy Twisters?"

"Well, let's just say I shouldn't sing in shower while Matt is around." I laughed. Lucky Matt, get to see L naked. I want to see him naked too!

"You had really beautiful voice, L." He turned his head away from my face and I saw the blush on his face. Yes, I made him blush! Score! He smiled.

"You really think so?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I never heard a guy sings so beautifully." I made him blush even more! I'm on fire!

"Are you flirting with me?" He looked at me.

"What, no…" I looked away from his face.

"I never flirted with a guy…" I tried to cover it up.

"You were flirting with me! What you think I'm beautiful?" Yes…

"What if I say yes?" I looked at him and came closer to him. I put my hands on your shoulder.

"I probably won't mind…" I was leaning closer until I saw a ball coming. I didn't even know the game started. I push L but end up falling on top of L. Well this is going to start the gay rumors. (I don't think it will matter anyways people already think I'm gay.) I actually didn't mind being on top of L. Can someone play background music please? Like something sexy? Like maybe Let's Get It On? Or Careless Whisper? Please? Sadly it's real life not a movie Light Yagami. My leg was on between L's legs. I lift my leg up. I…feel something on my leg. Is that what I think it is? I heard L made a little moan sound.

"Light, y-y-your leg is on my crotch." Oh yes baby, I either dreaming or this isn't L. Please don't wake me up. Although I was shocked the whole situation, I was enjoying it. I was blushing. I heard large footsteps coming to me and L.

"You faggots get up and continue playing the game!" Mr. Judge (or Mr. Always-Be-A-Virgin who have fucked up my sexiest moment with L!) said. Can we just have sex? I mean that is excise, you have to do a lot work (and sexy things). I got off on top of L. L got up and looked down.

"S-s-sorry for doing…that to you."

"No it's ok, it happens." I want to do that again. I wonder if he's hard now, I mean I DID just lift my leg on his crotch. (I think he had boner but I couldn't tell.)

**Matt P.O.V**

After L and Light had their gay scene (they probably like each other just don't know it) we continue playing the game. Our team was winning since L and Light's gay scene got their attention. At the very end of the game our team won.

We all went and take a nice shower. I was taking a shower until I thought about Mello. I still remember our first time when we actually did it. So I thought maybe I should go to Mello's shower and do something…interesting things. I opened his shower door and went inside. I put my around his neck. He's actually smaller now. Did he stink? I smell his hair and realized this isn't Mello. I opened my eyes and pull back.

"Holy crap, it's Near!" Near looked at me confuse.

"Um, uh sorry wrong shower." I left Near's shower. Note for myself: check if it's Mello next time.

**L P.O.V**

After dodge ball, everybody went to take a shower. It's awkward Light lift his leg on my crotch. I mean it kind of felt…good. But we're just friends and nothing else but friends. When Light was flirting, my heart started pound again. A feeling I never had. Could I be in love with Light Yagami? No way, I can't be in love with him. Well, I mean he's very attractive for both genders, he's very smart and nice and popular too, sings amazing, he has sexy legs…what! No, I'm not going to do anything sexually to him right? He has a girlfriend, but he was flirting with ME. Out of all the guys in this school, he chooses to flirt with the creepiest looking guy in this school. He chooses to hang out with this guy. He even chooses to try to kiss this guy. Maybe he likes me. But I don't know that until he tells me if he likes me or not. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. I should just take a shower and clear my mind. I went to one of the showers but one wasn't working. I sighed.

"Oh yeah, forget some of you have to take a shower together because one of our showers broke." Could tell me that before I find out myself. I don't know anyone else or just don't trust anyone. I may as well take a shower with Light. I went to Light's shower and heard something. What is he doing in there? I put my ear on door. I heard some moaning sounds. I opened the shower door and I saw Light masturbating. He was blushing.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower with you since few showers are broken for today." He nodded.

"Well, um come in." This is going to be awkward…

**Light P.O.V**

I was taking a shower. Mikami haven't come yet, thank god. I need a shower buddy now or else I WILL be rape. No one likes being rape! Rape jokes aren't funny no matter how you put it (unless you sing Shut up and Sleep with me). I still remember about the whole situation between me and L. I probably shouldn't think that in the shower, but what the hell! I was thinking about L and me until I started thinking about L being inside my shower, touching all over my body. I looked down and realized I had a boner. Oh god, I knew I shouldn't think about L in the shower! I need to do something about it. Maybe…no there's no way in hell I will do that! But it's kind of bothering me and if I don't something about then…I don't know possibly I will rape L? (I'm sure he doesn't mind.) May as well do it, I mean it's so manly to masturbating about a creepy looking (that's what everybody thinks) guy while taking a shower right? I put hand on my dick. I rubbed it up and down. I continue having my dirty thoughts about L.

I made a moan sound. "L," I continue rubbing it up and down. I started breathing heavy. I think someone is opening my shower door. Oh no it's Mikami! He probably heard me said L's name. I turned around and saw L with a towel around his waist. He isn't wet yet. I stopped touching my dick and blush. Did he hear his name? Please he didn't because he probably thinks I'm weirdo if he did. Wait, what is he doing anyways?

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking a shower with you since few showers are broken for today." OH HELL YES! Let's rub each other's bodies shall we?

"Well, um come in." He removes the towel from his waist came inside my shower. Today is the greatest day of my life. Naked L and not getting rape what else I could ask for? I continue staring at naked L. I blush even more.

"You don't have to stare at me; you could turn around and continue "washing" yourself." Probably he saw me masturbating. Note to myself: Never masturbating in gym showers. I turned around and continue cleaning myself before I started thinking about L. Another note to myself: Never think about L in gym showers specially he's in the same class as you. I turned my head a little and watch L cleaning himself. Oh god, his hair is so sexy wet makes want fuck him even more!

No Light, bad Light you have a slutty girlfriend who's popular than you stop thinking about the creepiest looking guy in school in the shower and think about other things like books.

But books are boring, and L is just so sexy it's not my fault he's being sexy back!

I don't care if he's bringing sexy back, think about what Misa will do if she find out about this! She probably pimp slap you all the way to Canada!

I want stop looking at him but I can't. He just so…sexy. I guess this is what happens you never admire you are gay and then a very sexy man that don't know his sexual orientation comes into your life. I licked my lips. I like what I see and I will like what I want to hear.

My mind is telling me NOOOO! But my body…my body is telling YES!

I came to L and touch his hair. He turned his head looked at me.

"I love your hair when it's wet." He blushes.

"Do you mind?" He nodded no and continues washing himself. I hold his hand with the rug.

"L-Light, what are you doing?"

"I thought I could help you a little." I was controlling L's hand cleaning him. Maybe I should do something sexy. I licked his neck.

"L-Light," I put my other hand on his chest. I put my finger on his nipple. He blushes even more. I licked up and down his neck. I was rubbing his nipple with my one finger.

"L-Light," He moaned smoothly. I move my hand from his chest and about to touch his butt until…

"God, I'm…" He looked at us shocked. I move away from L.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." L said. Let's be honest here, it EXACTLY what it's look like.

"I can't believe you will do this to me, God! I'm going to tell Misa!" Oh shit… Oh well at least I have L.

"I think we get out." I nodded and turn off the shower. Damn you, Mikami! Ruin my life.

**A/N: Yeah this probably change the rating a lot. So tell me if the rating should be change. I hope you enjoy because I did. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not sure when L and Light fall in love but maybe now because well this is just another love story right? Anyways I don't know if this is even an important chapter so yeah. I don't own Death Note and some ideas I took so yeah… Being honest here. I hope you enjoy! Bye! P.S. Even I hate Misa I made her into something special so a lot people won't hate her on this story.**

**Light P.O.V**

I hurry put my clothes and meet Misa in front of the school. Probably she isn't happy because Mikami really did went and tell Misa about me and L. I saw Misa with a huge smile on her face. What she happy about? Maybe Mikami didn't tell Misa about me and L. But I should just break up with her if I like someone. Cheating isn't good in any way and especially in relationship. I walked to her.

"Hi Misa, how are you…"

"I KNEW, I KNEW! I KNEW YOU HAVE A THING FOR HIM!" She was smiling jumping up and down. What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about, Misa?"

"Don't act dumb to me! I knew you were SO into him! I could tell in your eyes every time you see him!" So Mikami actually told Misa? Wow, that was fast. But why is she so happy? I mean isn't she mad at me?

"Mikami told you about me and L in the shower?"

"Yes, he did although he is shocked about my reaction." I'm shocked about your reaction too.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Of course not, even if you did cheat on me a little at least it was a guy and not girl. It's not really a surprised because I knew you were gay this whole time."

"Then why did you go out with me?"

"Because I liked you, and I think it's time we let go so you could go out with L. You two look way cuter anyways than we do. We could always be friends." Well, that's easy.

"Yeah, I'm glad you understand Misa I just hope L likes me back."

"He totally into you, he won't let you touch him in balls sexually if he didn't like you." I nodded.

"Look it's your boyfriend!" She pointed to L. L walked to us.

"Hey Misa, so you heard about you know…"

"Oh yeah, we break up so Light could date you. You guys make hot couple."

"Um, Misa…" She smiled at me.

"Oh better go, I see you two together tonight at the party. There will be alcohol so don't drink too much unless you two want to." She giggled and left. Misa is now my new favorite friend.

"A party, what a party I didn't hear about this party."

"It's a party for people got in groups. And also the seniors are going to the party too."

"Aren't all the senior are the people who sign up to audience?"

"Not all, most of us though." He nodded.

"I guess I see you at the party then." He walked away. I need to find a great outfit. I went inside the building then went inside my room. I opened my closet and search for clothes. Ryuk came inside. Ryuk wasn't a senior so I won't see him at the party.

"Hey Light, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for clothes to wear to impress someone at the party."

"Misa Amane or L the creeper?" I sighed.

"L the hot creeper, me and Misa isn't dating anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I really like L that's why." He rolled his eyes and walked towards me.

"What's wrong, Ryuk?"

"I want to go to the senior party, my girlfriend Rem is going to be there and want to be with her could you sneak me in there?"

"I will unless you help to find what clothes I could wear." He pushes me out his way and grabbed clothes for me.

"These clothes should be perfect for him."

"Ok, I guess you need to get ready too I mean this party starts around 8 or 9. It's a long party." He smiled and went to his clothes. We both change into clothes for the party. I wore a green sweater, gray shirt, blue pants, and sneakers. Ryuk and I were ready for the party.

**L P.O.V**

I went inside my room and saw my quiet roommate. Maybe I could at least talk to him a little. I mean it won't hurt.

"Um, are you a senior?" He nodded.

"Are you going to the party?" He nodded again.

"Do you hate me?" He got up and sighed and left the room. I take that as a yes. Maybe I should change my clothes. Someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and saw Jay. He was wearing a blue shirt with red star, dark blue jeans, black leather jacket, and sneakers that looks like a comic book. And he wore glasses and also headphones on his shoulder. I guess Jay likes fashion

"Hey L, sorry for chatting with you for very long time but you were always with Light are you guys a couple now because Misa keep saying you two are going on."

"No, we are not going out."

"Do you like him?" My heart started to pound. Maybe I do.

"You don't have to answer that, I just want make you look hot for Light you know a makeover." A makeover, really? I let him inside my room.

"Do you have any clothes beside that?"

"No, I just have much white shirts and blue jeans." He sighed.

"I know you could borrow my clothes, you will look amazing in one of my clothes. Lucky, I bought my bag with me just case you didn't have anything cute in your closet." He put his bag on my bed and took an outfit.

"What do you think, L? I think it suits your character." It was a long white sleeve shirt that has L on it, black jeans, black sleeveless jacket, and white sneakers. It was nice outfit.

"Are you a fashion police or something?" He laughed.

"No, I'm just a guy who has a good sense on fashion from my twin sister. Now hurry, the party starts at 8:30pm and I don't want be late there." I nodded. I change my outfit. When I finish changing my clothes, I look at Jay. Jay smiled at me.

"Wow, you look so amazing in that! Now all we need to do is your hair…wait you know what your hair is amazing how it is. It really fits your outfit. Ok, let's go to party!" I nodded and went with Jay. We all went to the party. We saw our group. We went to them.

"Ok, men are you ready for the party?" All of us nodded and went inside the gate. The party was huge. I never really went to a party but this have to be the most amazing party I ever went to.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Jay nodded.

"I know right, you should go talk to Light we all know you have a thing for him so go for it." I nodded and went to Light.

"You look amazing, Light." He turned around and looked at me shocked.

"Wow," I smiled.

"I WANNA TAKE YOU AWAY. LET'S ESCAPE TO THE MUSIC, DJ LET IT PLAY. I JUST CAN'T REFUSE IT, LIKE THE WAY YOU THIS. KEEP ROCKING TO IT. PLEASE DON'T STOP THE, PLEASE DON'T STOP THE, PLEASE DON'T THE MUSIC!" I saw Jay singing and dancing. I laughed at him. He's so silly.

"You look amazing, L." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I really glad you like this. It's from Jay."

"You look great in Jay's clothes.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get you a drink ok?" I nodded. He went to table. I saw Matt went to me.

"I'm glad you join the group, I hope we could be great friends."

"Well, you saw me naked so…" He smiled.

"Well, I need to be with Mello he doesn't like dancing without me." He walked to Mello. Light came back with two drinks.

"Is this alcohol?"

"No, it's punch I could get you alcohol if you want some."

"No, it's good I want drink punch right now." He nodded.

**Normal P.O.V**

L and Light was talking to each other until L and Light wanted a little alcohol and started dancing with each other. Near was with Cody the blonde boy. They were at the table where the drinks are.

"If I go overboard here will you take care of me?" Near was staring his body at the whole time. He nodded. Cody smiled.

"Good because I need someone to take of me."

Jay was with Mello talking with each other to get to know.

"You know I found out who's the gayest guy in this group?"

"No, who is it?"

"Cody, dress gay, talk gay, and walk gay, everything gay." They looked at Cody. Cody was twerking.

"Don't tell him, I said that." Mello nodded.

"Are you going to be fine by yourself?" He nodded.

"I just go hang out with other peeps." Mello nodded. He got up and started go dance with Matt. Jay decided to talk to these two ladies. Holly and Katie the dark brown hair girl was talking. Katie walked away.

"You probably the most disturbing guy I ever seen in my entire life."

"You not so attractive yourself, Miss."

"I was thinking we should KISS, is that good feeling or bad feeling?"

"Um, sometimes I had feeling I should take over the world but mmm…better not."

"Um, yeah…" Jay walked away from Holly. When the music become louder, everybody went to the dance floor and started dancing to the music except L and Light. L and Light was standing there.

"Do you want dance L?"

"Um, sure I guess." Light grabbed L's hand and went to dance floor and started dancing with each other. Jay was dancing around with his group.

"WE ARE THE TWISTERS, GAY AND HOT! WE LIKE TO DRINK AND FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Everybody was laughing at Jay making random things and his dancing. Matt and Mello were dancing with each other closely. L and Light was dancing with each other smiling at each other holding their drinks. An hour later it was 10:00pm. L and Light was sitting with each other laughing. L drinks a little too much than Light did so Light cared L to his room.

**Light P.O.V**

I cared L to my room since I don't where his room is. I opened my door and lay L on my bed. I closed the door and sat next to L. L drink too much and I don't want him to end up drunk and randomly end up in someone he doesn't even know bed. I keep on staring at his lips. Probably this is my chance to finally kiss L. L stood up and looked at me.

"Hey, Light how are you?" He smiled. I laughed.

"You're drunk, L."

"Drunk? No, I'm not drunk I'm perfectly fine."

"You're drunk L, agree it."

"I'm not that drunk."

"You're very drunk."

"Oh really, prove it then Light." I got on top of him I lean closer to his face. I looked into his dark black eyes. This time no one is going to mess up the moment again, I'm hoping. I saw L blush.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?" I whispered.

"I never kissed anyone." I lean closer that lips almost touch.

"Well, maybe today is your lucky day." My leg was between his legs. I pushed my lips against his. Finally, we are kissing for the first time! I was wishing for this! I put my hand on my shoulder making the kiss deeper. I pull away for air and looked at L full with blush all over his face.

"Your lips are so smooth, L."

"Thanks, you're a great kisser Light." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. L lean closer to me and push his lips against my lips. I closed my eyes and push L on the bed. I was kissing back. L flips me and got on top of me. L's tongue came and touches my tongue. I took out my tongue and started a tongue wrestle. It was in and out maybe French kiss. L took his tongue out my mouth and looked at me lusty. Oh god, he's so hot looking like that. I put my hand on his butt. I rubbed his butt up and down. He blushes. He lay on top of me trying not to moan. I rubbed with one of my finger where his butthole is. He holds the sheets.

"L-Light," I could feel him, I could feel his boner.

"You like that, L?" I whispered. He nodded. I flip him over and got on top of him. L's legs were wide opened. I pull up his shirt to his nipples. I bend over to his nipples and started licking of them. I was licking up, down, side to side, around, everything. L's hand ran to my hair. L was breathing heavy. He was getting harder. I pull away from his nipples and unzipped and unbutton his pants. We heard the door closed.

"Ok, Light I know you're here so…" Ryuk saw us.

"This is awkward…" Why, why can't I have my moments with L without anyone ruining it? At least I kissed L this time. I got off of L.

"I should go."

"I'll walk you to your room." He nodded and we both left my room.

We both walked to his room (not to have sex of course haha…). When we made it to his door, I decided why not make him my boyfriend? He likes me and I like him so why not?

"Hey, L do you want to be my boyfriend?" He smiled.

"Of course, we don't want to have a very awkward friendship do we?" I smiled.

"Well I see you tomorrow at audition; we need to practice for performances." I nodded and gave him as quick kiss before leaving. He went inside his room and I walked to my room.

**L P.O.V**

I woke up and today was Saturday and the time to practice with the Crazy Twisters. What a one crazy unbelievable night! I'm finally going out with Light which now things wouldn't be awkward anymore between us. And Mikami is going to be mad at me but who really cares? Light kissed me and I kissed him back. His lips were amazing! I remember being on top of him and giving him a tongue kiss. Then Light rubbed his hand on my butt and that's what all the sexually begins. Ryuk came and saw us and Light asked me out that was all. Well, time to get my lazy self off the bed. I got up and went to the bathroom.

After taking a shower I changed clothes to my old usual self. I went to the audition and saw my group siting down while Matt and Mello was standing up.

"Ah, L nice for you to join us please sit." I sat down next to Light and listen what Mello have to say.

"As you could see one of boys decided he has other plans beside us and now he's no longer one of us now." Mello move the chair away from us.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No, I'm not kidding and if you don't like how I rode here then why don't you just…" Mello turned, not sure what he's doing. Matt was holding Mello's arms.

"Mello, we don't want end up like last year." Matt whispered. Mello nodded and looked at us. Near raised his hand. I was sitting by to Near so I could hear him.

"What happen last year?"

"Um, what did you say?" Matt asked.

"What happen last year? And do you see a naked male doll?" Last question was creepy.

"He said what happen last year?" Mello sighed.

"Oh, wasn't there a video what happened last year? I should show to you guys." Cody grabbed his phone and shows us what happened last year. So Mello throw up all over the stage. Wow sucks to be him.

"Ok, that's enough it happened it's over." Cody put his phone back in his backpack.

"Ok, does anyone here know how to beat box?" Jay raised his hand.

"I do," Jay got up and went front of us to show his beat boxing.

"I'm the best beat boxer in my family with hair, I'll show you." Jay clears his throat.

"Pizza, fries, pancakes, chocolate chips, just so yummy, eating all the fat food," Oh Jay, how random are you.

"Getting fat, getting fat, getting fat," Mello walked to Jay put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"What?"

"That will be a no." Jay nodded and sat down.

"Ok guys, this is how we become champions." Mello flipped the board over to writing side.

"We will excise to be in shape, can I trust you on your on cardio?"

"Why cardio?" I asked.

"Yeah, no don't put me down on cardio man this isn't Gym class Mr. Mello." Jay said.

"And then for lunch break we will have salad a very healthy meal."

"Ooo, lunch what we having?" Cody asked with legs crossed.

"Salad,"

"Oh,"

"When is lunch?" Jay asked.

"God, help me…" We started doing our work out by running in audition. I don't know why we have to do this but whatever. Later, Mello and Matt help us with our singing and our dancing for the performance. I didn't really want to do it but I have to. Matt was holding my arms to help me. I keep telling him I don't need help I was just too lazy to do it correctly with energy. Later we did a little random dancing. We all practice for the performance together. We were pretty tired.

"Ok, I think it's time to end this practice."

"Finally, I had use to bathroom 3 hours ago." Near said.

"I hear nothing." Near sighed.

"Ok guys, I see you tomorrow. L, I need to talk to you." I walked up to Mello while everybody was leaving.

"I know you have a toner for Light and I need you to force on group and have sex with your smart popular boyfriend later when we win the championship."

"A toner?"

"A musical boner." I smiled.

"What, I and Light are not like that."

"Ryuk told me all about your fun with Light Yagami, he saw you with your pants unzipped. And don't think I didn't hear you and Light in showers it was quite obvious. He wants to have sex with you and you're close to want to have sex with him, it's officially L. Everybody knows it already."

"Just like you and Matt. Everybody knows you're having sex and dating him."

"That's not your damn business, L."

"Just like me and Light." I was about to walked away until Mello say something.

"I could see that toner in your pants!"

"That's my dick." I walked out the audition.

**A/N: You go L! Anyways I hope you enjoy! I did, make sure you favorite it will help me out a lot. And I see you at the next chapter bye!**


End file.
